


The Life of Olivia Grey

by Jedi_Greene_616



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, No Beta, Retelling, Slight Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Slow Burn, Tag As I Go, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Greene_616/pseuds/Jedi_Greene_616
Summary: Olivia Grey is excited to start her 5th year at school for witchcraft and wizardry, where is this school you ask? Well it is Hogwarts to be exact! While there she will be the first Transfer Student in History for the school.Being a transfer from the School Ilvermorny will she be able to fit in?
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 1





	1. New Life

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this will mix in all I can remember of the movies (for reasons I don’t have access to said movies at the moment) and the books.  
> Disclaimer (I will only put once since it’s a massive “duh”): I do not own Harry Potter.

Beep, Beep, Beep. The alarm sounded, I slowly open my eyes looking at the clock which read, 6:30am. I stared at it for a good minute until I remembered I had work in 30 minutes. 

Jumping out of the bed I quickly got dressed, grabbed all I needed for work, running into the kitchen I got a piece of toast and quickly ran to the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush. 

I quickly made work of the toast as my car warmed up, being around the end of November it had yet to snow but sure was enough to put frost on my windows. After brushing my teeth to kill time waiting on the defrost to kick in and got my windows cleared, off to work I go!

“Come on, green!” I called to the red light, as if my call would will the light to turn faster. 

‘Finally, I can’t be late to work again!’ I thought as the light finally turned green. It wasn’t half way through the intersection when I hear a car horn blaring. I turn my head quickly to the sound, it was a car coming straight for me! I know it sounds clicke, but it as if it happened in slow motion. 

It was too close for me to avoid and before I could wrap my mind and think of something it collided into the drivers door. And I saw black.

.  
.  
.  
.  
“Child.”  
.  
.

“Child, wake up.” The voice finally said, it sounded like a mixture of voices male and female, but comforting. 

I opened my eyes and I was surrounded by a white meadow. My black uniform for the grocery store was turned white, the grass white as snow, the sky an annoying white. ‘Ugh, giving me a headache. Give me color!’ I thought as I looked at the place. 

“It can be off putting to some, yes.” The voice said again. 

“Who are you? Where are you!” I called, looking to my left and right. 

“Try behind you.” 

I slowly looked behind me and sure enough there was the owner of the voice. The figure had a black cloak on that hid the figure’s face. 

“Let me guess, I died?” I said not fully wanting to know the answer. 

“Yes.”

I started crying, I didn’t lead an extraordinary life but it was my life. I looked down at the colorless grass, wondering what was going to happen next. 

“That depends on you,” The dark figure stated.

‘What are you a mind reader?’ I looked up at the figure. 

“Yes.” It said as if it was an obvious and normal thing. 

“And I am guessing you are Death,” I asked. “So are you a boy or girl? And where am I heading?”

“Human’s have given me many names throughout time. Does it really matter what gender I am?” Death asked. 

“I guess not,” I shrugged my shoulders.

“It was not your time to go yet,” Death said walking closer. “You were meant to hit the snooze button and sleep until 12:30pm.”

“If I would have done that, I would have lost my job!” I explained to him, mumbling, “I did that way too much, I couldn’t afford to do it again.”

“But it still stands that it wasn’t meant to be, ending your life sooner than what it was originally written,” Death said walking to a white tree to the left. “You have two choices.”

“Two choices?” I asked running to catch up.

“Yes,” Death said turning around just as they got under the tree. “Choice 1; you walk this stone path, passing on to the world of souls. Or choice 2 which I don’t always offer; You walk this path and you will be reborn.” 

Path #1 was to Death’s left, it traveled far and at the end what I could make out was nothing but a blinding light. And Path #2 was to Death’s Right, I traveled more to a wooded area with the same result in the end, a blinding light.

“Reborn, huh?” I said looking more to the wooded area.

“Yes, in anytime and anyplace.” Death said looking in the direction I was looking towards. 

“Will I be able to keep my memories?” I asked, I didn’t want to forget myself and everyone as well. Do not get me wrong, there were loved one’s in my life in the World of Souls as Death put it, but I always was curious about rebirth. 

“That will depend on you,” Death said. “Some who have a strong will, will remember for as long as they want, some will only remember for the first 4 years of their life. Other’s never remember their former life.”

“Well I will go with Reborn, but before I start walking….” I said looking at the World of Souls. “Would you be able to send a message to the World of Souls?” 

“Yes,” Death said, “But they already know.”

“How?” 

“They can see you from the other end, in any place or time,” Death said looking at me. “The ones you love will always be with you.”

I nodded and looked towards the World of Souls whispering “I love you, see you another time.”

I looked to Death nodded and made my way to the path on the right. 

“I shall give you a gift in this new life you have chosen for yourself, use it well.” Death called out to me. 

“What?!?!” I shouted before I reached the end of the path the light sucking me in.

=======================================================================

It was dark now, I couldn’t see a thing. I felt like I was being dragged head first towards this new place Death told me. The questions kept running through my head, 'What gift? What could it be? why didn't I ask more questions!'

Just as I thought that finally the darkness was over. The light was too blinding it hurt to open my eyes, plus it was so cold! I heard a baby crying. 

“Congratulations, it’s a girl!” A loud voice said and I felt hands holding me up. And placing me on someone’s chest with a blanket on top of me. 

“Oh Anthony, she’s just perfect!” a female voice said, and for some reason the voice was very calming to me. 

“Hello, little Olivia.” 

I’m a baby! When he said reborn I thought that I would skip all this baby stuff, sadly I was wrong!

The day’s in the hospital went by fast, I had learned that I was born to a wizarding family in the United States. 

My father’s name was Anthony Grey, but went by the name Tony. His mother and father were both no-majs, wealthy no-majs at that, They had a business that my great-grandfather made. 

My mother’s name was Ilene Grey, a quarter-blood? Half-blood? She came over from England to see her mother’s school of Witchcraft and wizardry fascinated by the stories she was told by her mother. 

I met my paternal grandparents a few hours after I was born. Since they lived in the State’s as well it was easy to be there first, my mother’s parents were apparently still on their way. 

It wasn’t until a few day’s later when I was laying in my bassinet in the living room looking around at the moving pictures and art that my mother collected, did I finally meet them. 

‘Scamander!’ I thought! 

My mother picked me up handing me over to the older woman next to her. 

“Mum, this is little lady is Olivia,” She said her eyes beaming with pride, looking from me to her mother handing me to her.

“She looks just like you when you were a baby!” Her mother cooed. “Hello, sweetheart.”

“Newt! Come and look at her,” Tina called not taking her eyes off me. 

Tina kept holding me as Newt came over to look. His blue eyes seemed nervous with his wife, daughter, and son in-law looking at him and me. But when they landed on me, he gave a soft affectionate smile, that I am quite sure he reserved for his creatures. 

I fought the blanket that kept me pound and warm. Finally freeing one arm, I reached my chubby little hands towards him, cooing softly as I did. 

“She definitely is a grandpa’s girl.” 

The day went on with them passing me around to hold.

'This life can't be too bad, could it?' I thought as I fell asleep in my grandfather's arms.


	2. Uprooting and a New School

A/N: I don’t know what Tina and Newt named their Son, so I am just going with a “N” name. If they ever announce it, I will change it but for now I am running with what I got. Also, I do not know what the 3rd Fantastic Beasts fate has instore for Queenie and Jacob. But in my story, it will have a happy ending for them!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own the songs or anything it’s associated with.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2: Uprooting and a New School

“That will depend on you.”

I kept what Death told me in mind, it depended on me to keep my memories of who I was before. Growing up having the mind of a 20 something year old, it was rather difficult to keep from others, everyone just thought I was a quiet kid.   
I noticed how my parents would seem worried when my paternal parents would seem worried when I would not be overly excited about something that a child my age would be excited about. But when my parents would bring up anything magical, I never had to pretend. 

I loved my new life and my new family too. I especially loved when we would go to England to visit Grammy Tina and Papa Newt, and my Uncle Nick. 

Thinking about them reminded me of a time we visited when I was 5 years old. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
“Mommy, can I adopt a baby Niffler?” I asked while looking at the home my Grandfather Newt kept them in. All of them playing with the little gold trinkets that littered the floor of their small little home. 

“Oh, honey Niffler’s are quite difficult to keep as pets,” She said looking between me and Newt. “Dad, help me out here.” 

“They enjoy a lot of shinny things, Livi,” He said, coming up to me. “They also enjoy sneaking out on you… If you want, you and pick one and we will keep it here for you… I’ll watch over ‘em for you.”

“Ok, Papa.” I was a little disappointed I couldn’t take one back with me. 

“You’re too soft on her, Dad.” My mother said closing her eyes and pitching the bridge of her nose. 

There was many other creature’s that my grandfather kept that I wanted to take home with me, but I got the same answer. 

“How about when I am older?” I asked. “If I adopt them now, when I get my own place, they can come live with me…. Right?”

“You are persistent!” My mother said shaking her head. 

“Yes,” Newt said softly. “When you get your own place.”

“Until then, we will visit often,” I said smiling up at him. “Right, Mommy?” 

“As often as we can,” She laughed.

“Then I choose….” I looked in the little burrow. There was 5 of them running and jumping about. One pure black, another brown with white, one white, a multi color and a grey with a fluff of white near its feet. 

“You.” I said softly to the grey baby Niffler as it tumbled over the multi-colored sibling. It looked up at me sniffing the air.

“I’ll name you, Boots.” I said smiling. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End of Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My grandfather had sent me photos and updates on Boots and my other adopted pets that he took care of for me. I would choose the best picture and insist on it being framed and put up in my room. 

My father was a workaholic but made sure to be there when it mattered. He was a CEO at his father’s company and in the Wizarding World, he didn’t have as plush of a job it was still an honest job. 

My mother was a baker, she said that when she was younger, she would visit her Aunt Queenie and Uncle Jacob. She would tell me how she loved his baking, so it inspired her to become a baker as well. 

We would visit them often seeing as they still lived in the States. It seemed that even though Queenie was extremely talented in Legilimency, she still could not read my thoughts on my past life. 

“She’s just extremely quiet,” She would always tell my mom with a smile. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

I had been told stories about how after the war she had to do some time in prison for helping Grindelwald, but in the end, she got to marry Jacob after the Ministry in America allowed wizards to marry no-majs. 

When I turned 11 years old, I was accepted into Ilvermorny, walking up to the statue was nerve wracking. I stood in the middle of the circle waiting to see what house would except me. Three out of four reacted, the Wampus, Thunderbird and the Pukwudgie reacted. 

“You have the choice out of the three houses that reacted,” My teacher told me. “What do you choose?”

“Thunderbird.” I told them, not only would it make my Grammy Tina proud. But I also loved the creature itself. Sadly, my father will be disappointed seeing he was a Wampus and Great-Aunt Queenie was in Pukwudgie. 

I got my wand at the beginning of school, apparently Ilvermorny will make the wand and during your time at the school it shall be yours to use. But once you go home it will be kept at the school so that there won’t be any chance of underage magic going on. 

My wand was is a wonderful Hawthorn Wood with a Unicorn hair core, 10 ¾” and surprisingly swishy flexibility.   
Now I am 15 years old, today was going to be the last day in America for a while. My mother had promised we will visit my grandparents as often as we can, I had informed my friends at Ilvermorny and my no-maj friends that I would be moving and that I would keep in touch with them as often as I could.

“Livi, could you take this last bag to your father?” My mother asked me as she handed me a small purple cloth bag.   
She had shrunk all of our furniture and belonging and divided them into different colored bags one for each room in the house. 

“I love magic.”

“So, do I,” My mother laughed. “Imagine moving across the ocean the muggle way.”

“Never!” I dramatically turning my head to the side. 

“Come on Drama Queen,” My father called from the doorway. “Our portkey leaves at noon. I don’t want to fly on a plane to England.” 

“Like it would be that bad!” I called, “You would buy first class tickets!”

“Not the point!”

“Let’s go before your father starts booking the flight.” My mother laughed. “The Renters will be here by 11 a.m. anyway. And your Uncle Ben will be here to show them in at 10 a.m.” 

“Wait!” I stopped on the stairs. “What about my wand, it’s still at Ilvormorny!”

“It’s ok, Olivia,” she said continuing down the stairs. “I already talked to the school, they had sent it by owl the other day   
and it’s in the blue bag. You will get it from me once we get to England and unpack.” 

“Oh... Why didn’t you tell me that sooner?” I asked running after her.

“Come along, Dear.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Our new house in England was quite different to say the least. I seemed that America had everything supersized! But it most definitely did not take away from the charm of the place, we moved on the outskirts of a town call Rye in East Sussex, England. Our backyard was the only thing that reminded me of my home in America. Once we moved, I tried to get my Mom to allow Boots and my other adopted creatures to move in as well, but to no avail. 

“Please, please, pleeeeeease!” I begged my mother as we unpacked some of the boxes in the kitchen. “Now that we are in England, they could come live with us! We could put charms in place so the no-maj’s won’t see them! The yard is big enough, plus I am old enough to take care of them myself when I am not at school! Oh, please Mommy!”

“Olivia Tina Grey,” she sternly said. Her hand stopping midway in the box to turn and grabbing her wand. “Enough, you are 15 years old not 7. I told you, no.”

She used a non-verbal spell to finish her box magically, walking to the next room. Leaving me to finish my box without magic…. “Okay, I’ll settle for Boots and Mal for the moment.”

“Deal!” I heard my father yell from the other room.

“Thanks, Daddy!” I holler back.

“Tony!” I heard my mother yell. “What did you just agree to? Do you not remember what creatures those names belong to? And another thing, I have been telling her no a thousand times since we decided to move to England. And you just up and say “Deal” in a second! Have you lost your mind!”

“What? It’s just two out of…. how many did she end up adopting again, lord knows.” My father began, obviously forgetting who Boots and Mel were. “It couldn’t hurt.”

I was in the middle of putting the last of the plates away in the kitchen when my mother came in, making me look at her like a deer freezing in front of headlights.

“So, let me get this straight,” she said pinching the bridge of her nose. “You will settle for only two right now?”

‘She only does that when she is stressed. Poor thing.’ I said feeling slightly guilty for putting so much stress on her, but I must fight for my fur babies!

“Yes, for now.”

“and you choose the little Hoarder/Kleptomaniac and a Brain Eater?!” she asked me with wide eyes.

“Yes….” I said between the cup I picked up and her.

“Give me time to think on this….” She said shaking her head and walking away mumbling to herself. “So, like my father in so many ways….”

“Those are Boots and Mal!” I heard my Dad exclaim followed by a crash. 

“Boots just like the finer things in life!” I said defending my cute little Hoarder. “And Maleficent is magnificently beautiful…. She just has a unique food palette.”

*-------------------------- Going to A New School -----------------------------*

I watched my parents walk though, the space between 9 and 10. ‘How many times had I watched this very scene when Harry walked through it? How many times did I read it?’ I thought. 

I straightened my shoulders and took a deep breath, I started running between the space they just walked through. Nervous was not the word for what I was feeling, but instead it was more like I couldn’t wait to run on the platform to finally see that legendary train!

Opening my eyes, I saw the white smoke fill the air from the train, families were grouped around their kids saying goodbye as they help them get on the train. 

“Come on Livi, Dear.” My mother said looking at the train with a smile. 

“So, this is the famous train you always told me about,” My father said into her ear, sharing a private moment. 

“Tony… later,” My mother told him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Officially grossed out, thanks.” I said rolling my head upwards praying for any of the Gods to wash that image out of my head. 

“Good, we are doing our job as your parents then.” My father said taking my trunks and loading them onto the train. 

“Now, Olivia,” My mother started. “When you arrive at Hogwarts you are told to follow the first years, okay? I am told they will tell you more instructions on what you are to do next here…. Oh, honey do be careful.”

“Ok….” I said taking the letter from her. “I will Mom, you know me.”

“That’s what I’m counting against.” She said resting her hand on my cheek.

“You worry too much,” My father finally said joining us by her side. “She excelled at Ilvermorny; she’ll excel at Hogwarts as well.” 

“Write us every day!” My mother exclaimed. “I want to know what house you got in! What your favorite class is there, who you became friends there, if anyone dare’s bully you!” 

“Mom!” I said taking her shoulders. “Calm! I’ll be fine, I’ll write you on my third day there so I can give you those updates. Most likely my favorite class with be potions like it was at Ilvermorny… how can it be that different? And if anyone dare bully’s me, I will handle it.”

‘I hate making you worry about me…’ I thought looking at my mother’s soft smile.

“That’s my girl,” My father said pulling me in for a hug. “You can write us when you have the time, no pressure.”

I smiled at him. He was always working so hard to make sure we had more than enough, but also because I think he secretly gets too bored when he isn’t working. But he was a good father for sure. 

“Thanks, Dad.” I whispered to him, returning his hug. 

The train whistled, time to go!

“Have fun!” My mother yelled over the train.

I got on and luckily found an empty compartment. I ran to the window waving at my parents until they Disapparated after the train rounded the corner. 

I sat down looking through my small bag. I pulled out my book I had been reading on the ride from the house and the station. I spent most of the time reading, drawing, writing, and even got out my yarn to crochet. I hated to be bored so I tried to pick up as many hobbies that I could, my favorite out of all of them was making spells. 

Ilvermorny had a secret room just like Hogwarts did, I went there often to create spells. Boy were spells hard to create…. And naming them was even more difficult!

I got out my journal. In my past life I was not one to journal much, but in this life, I wanted to remember as much as I could about the storyline. I treated it more like a bullet journal, creating spells here and there, drawing, keeping up on appointments, reminders, etc. I looked at the time and saw It was rather dark out.

“Come on,” I heard a voice pass the compartment. “We got to go get in our robes!”

“Well,” I said to myself as I put my stuff away. “Time to get dressed I guess.”

I stepped out of the train to see a down pour. It was as if someone was left the sink on it was coming down so thick and heavy and worst of all, cold!

“Firs’ Years!” I heard a loud voice holler over the rain.

‘Fantastic, going over the lake in this weather.” I grumbled in my head.

Walking over to Hagrid with the rest of the first years. Now I was not the tallest person, I’m actually short 5’1 ½. But that was enough to tower over a lot of the first years, who were only 4’7! I stuck out like a sore thumb.

“You must be the new transfer student,” Hagrid said looking down at me. 

“Yep,” I said back, looking between the first year and behind us where the older kids were getting in the carriages, oh how I longed for the carriages. “Not to be rude here, but may we get a move on. Please? Freezing cold and soaked to the bone now.” 

“Right you are,” Hagrid agreed. “Firs’ years, This way!” 

“Ya’ must be the new Transfer student.” Hagrid said looking down at me. 

“Yep,” I said back, looking at the first years and behind us where the older kids were getting in the carriages, oh how I longed for those carriages right now. “Not to be rude here, but may we get a move on, please? Freezing cold and soaked to the bone now.” 

“Righ’ you are,” Hagrid agreed. “Firs’ years, This way!” 

We started following Hagrid to the lake where boats were waiting for us. It was rather difficult to see the castle due to the rain. 

“Three to a boat!” Hagrid hollered. 

I climbed in with two shivering first years, once all settled, we were off. Just as we began, I took my wand out. I nonverbally used a charm to make a clear umbrella appear above my boat. ‘I’ll dry myself off once we get to the castle.’ I thought to myself. 

“Thank you,” I heard the small girl say behind me. 

“No problem” I wink at the shivering first year. “Sadly, I can’t do anything about being wet at the moment.” 

“Aren’t you a first year?” A First-Year boy asked. 

“Nah,” I answered back. “Just first time at Hogwarts, that’s all. If you squint your eyes, you’ll see Hogwarts soon.”   
And sure enough, a blurry Hogwarts appeared. 

“There it is!” An excited first year exclaimed, following him falling in the lake do to standing up in the boat.   
We finally made it to the doors. The first years made it up to McGonagall, all of us still looking rather like we all jumped in the lake, instead of that one Creevey kid.

“Welcome to Hogwarts” She said to us all, looking over us all. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you are here, your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points, while any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. 

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. Miss Grey, you will wait here until the first years are done. The Headmaster will call you in when we are ready for you.” 

“Righty-o, Professor.” I answered her, I watched as her lips got slightly thinner. ‘I always wanted to say that to Professor McGonagall… Guess she didn’t like that too much.’ 

While the First Years were getting sorted, I waited out in the hallway with only Filch and his cat to keep me company. No doubt to keep an eye on me. I looked around taking in the stone walls of Hogwarts, looking at all the stone knights knowing fulling well that with a few years they will be active in fighting in the battle of Hogwarts. 

“Wait here,” Filch growled at me. 

“Where else would I go?” I called back. “Foods in there!” 

It was pointless calling out to him since he already left. I hadn’t had anything to eat since the train, knowing that the house elves were downstairs making a delicious food made me want to go and find the kitchen now.   
From the hall I could hear Professor Dumbledore inform everyone about me. 

“For the first time in Hogwarts history, Hogwarts will like to welcome our arms to our first Transfer Student,” He announced. “Welcome Olivia Grey, to Hogwarts.”

Quite a few minutes passed before Filch made his way back to me. 

“Go…. In.” Filch whizzed at me. 

“May want to look into some cardio,” I said to him. “Help with the wheezing.” 

He gave me a sneer and grumbled under his breath; I couldn’t really make all of it out, but it couldn’t be good. 

“Now let’s give them a show.” I said running my hands together. 

I stood to the side so I would not be in front of the doorway, I took out my wand out, gave it a quick flick and used a spell of my own creation. 

“Proiectura Musica.” I whispered; I could hear the music start to play. “Proiectura Image.” 

“Ladies and gents, this is the moment you’ve waited for….” 

I imagined a tall strapping young man in a red ringleader coat and black hat. Facing the door, his back facing the students. 

“What do you think….” Filch started. 

“Hush,” I said. “No one said I couldn’t give a show.” 

I could hear the confused whispers of the kids. The beat of the music vibrating off the walls. 

“So, tell me do you wanna go?” 

That was my cue! I used a spell to make the doors open fast so that the images of animals could burst in. Not just magical animals but non magical as well. As they made their way in, I snuck in with them. 

“Where its covered in all the colored lights! Where the runaways are runnin’ the night!”

I watched as the students new and old were amazed at all the different animals created by the magic. One Ravenclaw pointed at a Swooping Evil rushing past. 

“Blimey, is that a dragon!” A redhead said to a dark-haired boy with glasses. 

I looked at where they were pointing and sure enough in the back behind the professors my magic had created a dragon flying in the back. 

“Colossal we come these renegades in the ring, where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king.”

“Eritque arcus capillus pulvis.” I whispered. Just as I said the spell, rainbow dust fell down from the ceiling. 

“Don’t fight it, it’s comin’ for you, runnin’ at ya. It’s only this moment, don’t care what comes after.” 

I watched as the Singing Ringleader jumped on one of the tables, duplicating himself so he was now on all four tables. 

“It’s blindin’, outshinin’ anything that you know. Just surrender ‘cause you’re callin’ and you wanna go!” 

“Look at the ceiling!” A student cried excitedly. 

“Impossible comes true, it’s takin’ over you.” 

A pink haired trapeze artist was flying. 

Nundu jumped up on Gryffindor table, making many of the students scream. It ran to the Ringleader there, said ringleader did a back-flip landing gracefully on the Nundu, riding it down the table. 

“Oh, this is the greatest show. We light it up, we won’t come down.” 

I walked up seeing all the kids still focused on either the images of the animals or the circus performers, no one had noticed me yet. Except for Professor Dumbledore himself, he was looking straight at me with a twinkle in his eyes. I wondered if he could see though my mind in ways my Great-Aunt Queenie could not. 

“And the walls can’t stop us now, I’m watchin’ it come true, it’s takin’ over you!”

I turned my attention to Professor McGonagall, she as well as the students watched the show. I saw faint amusement in her eyes and a small hint of a smile. I stood next to the stool timing it perfectly. 

“Oh, this is the greatest show!” I took my wand out and ended the spells just as the RingLeader stopped right in front of me bowing to the students as he disappeared. 

“Olivia Grey,” Professor McGonagall started Sorting hat in her hand. “If you would sit on the stool so we may sort you into your house.”

I looked at the hat, in my past life I always wanted to put on that hat to see what house I would belong in. I hopped on the stool and as she finally put it on me, I couldn’t help but say, “You better not have lice, or magic lice.”

“E-excuse me!” 

I didn’t know if it was the Sorting Hat or Professor McGonagall. The gasping from all around the Great Hall was stunning. 

“And with that sentence, you all worked together!” I said from under the hat. “Good job!”

I could hear some laughs, but I could feel the piercing glares of others. Not that I could see any since the hat went over my eyes. 

“Hmmm,” said a small voice in my ear. “You are a tricky one at that, you are forcing yourself to be this way. A Scamander, huh… yes, yes, I see. There is definitely something blocking me from seeing farther than what I am seeing now… but what house to put you in…”

“Please, don’t make me a hat stool,” I asked the hat, just as annoyed as probably the older students. 

“I see where you would like to be,” the Hat started. “But I feel you will do great in…”

“GRYFFINDOR!”

A tabled that had all red cheered for me as I made my way over. A young girl with bright red hair waved me over, shrugging I walked up to her sitting in the space she created for me to sit in. 

“Thanks for the seat,” I said sitting down. 

“No problem,” she said smiling sticking her hand out. “Welcome to Gryffindor, I’m Ginny Weasley.”

“Olivia Grey,” I shook her hand. “Not that my name wasn’t announced to the whole school. Don’t let my name fool ya, I most certainly enjoy color… you’ll see in a minute.”

“What do you mean by that?” She asked looking at me confused. 

“Looks like the Headmaster is going to make a speech,” I said nodding my head to the front where Dumbledore was making his way to the podium. 

“Now, I only have two words to say to you,” he told us, his voice echoing around the Hall. 

“Tuck in.”

“Hear, hear!” I heard two boy’s yells. 

“Glorious food!” I yell at the same time. 

A I loaded my plate with food, I thought back to what the hat said. Forcing myself to be this way… outgoing. I was not an outgoing person in my past life, and after dying I vowed to change myself. I normally a quite person, something I bonded with my Papa Newt with. 

But I loved the laughter of other’s and while being in Ilvermorny, I started to be more outgoing like a friend of mine in my past life. From the ages 11-13 I would always think to myself ‘What would she do?’ until it became natural, I let go of my filter for the most part.

“My hair!” I looked up; the shriek was coming from the Slytherin house. 

“My robe!” someone else yelled at the Ravenclaw house yelled as well.

All around the Great Hall someone would be screaming about their hair, skin, clothes, or eyes being a rainbow color. 

“That’s what I meant by color.” I answered Ginny. 

“This was you?!” She laughed, the rainbow dust hitting only her nails. 

I winked at her. “I didn’t make it for long, it will be gone by the time everyone is done eating. No need to worry.” 

“It’s brilliant.” 

“Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley!” I heard a voice yell from the head table, it was Professor McGonagall. “50 points from Gryffindor and detention!”

“But-!” They started; both their Ginger top heads turned to a shimmering rainbow color. 

“I will not hear anymore!” the Professor said as she sat back down and started to eat, her once black hat a beautiful rainbow. 

“Look at Snape!” A boy with wild black hair and glasses said to his friend that had Ginny’s ginger hair, but his freckles turned into rainbow freckles. While his black hair had rainbow highlights.

‘Harry and Ron, I’m guessing.’ I thought looking at them. 

As for the man in mention, Snape was sporting pastel rainbow hair and clothes. His expression was one that could kill, glaring daggers at the Weasley twins. 

“I would like everyone to calm down,” the Headmaster projected his deep voice, his eyes looking right at me. His eyes still had that twinkle in them. “I am sure this will sort itself out soon, for now as I said before. Tuck in.”

‘So, he knew it was me?’ I thought to myself as I ate some of my dinner. 

I looked around the table, two up from Ginny, the Weasley twins were talking amongst themselves. One of them stopping to look my way causing the other twin to turn and look at me as well. 

‘Sorry, boys,’ I smiled and winked at them. ‘But not that sorry.’

“How did you do it?” Ginny asked me. “The music and the circus show.”

“Spells I made,” I shrugged. “I get bored at times. The trick with that spell is that it acts like a no-maj boom box it just projects the music, but you have to know the song. Same with the image, you have to know what size you want the image   
to be but also have to be able to know what it looks like all the way around.”

I took out my wand and under the table gave a flick and upon the table a woman with long pink hair started to dance around in her long pink tee-shirt with a yellow flower. 

“I don’t know why you hide from the one,  
A close your eyes to the one   
Mess up and lie to the one that you love  
When you know you can cry to the one  
Always confide in the one  
You can be kind to the one you love   
Ah!”

I watched as Ginny and the students around us watched the pink haired dancer, until the dancer faded away.

“No-maj?” Ginny asked confused.

“What you call, Muggles,” I explained to her. “In America, we call them No-Maj. I grew up with both though, since my Mom is from England and so was my Grandfather.”

“Did they attend Hogwarts?” A boy from across the table asked. “Oh, sorry. Hi, I’m Neville Longbottom.”

“It’s ok, Neville,” I reassured him. “They did, they were sorted into Hufflepuff though. Almost all my Grandfather’s family is in Hufflepuff… I think.”

I looked over at Hufflepuff table, I did want to be sorted there. Heck my family was mostly Hufflepuff and I think some Ravenclaw, but the house sorted me here. 

“What about you’re Father?” Ginny asked. 

“He went to my old school,” I said, twirling my spaghetti around my fork. “Ilvermorny, though I did remember him saying long ago his family was from England and that one of his ancestors was a Wizard… he is still trying to tack down to see who.” 

“Ilvermorny?” 

“North America’s Wizarding School,” I said. “It has Four houses as well. They are the Wampus, to be said to favor warriors. The Horned Serpent, favoring scholars. The Pukwudgie, who favored Healers. And lastly my old house the Thunderbird, who favored Adventurers. I won’t explain all the History of the school, so please don’t ask a history course on it.”

By the time the main course was done, my favorite part came. Desert! Man, living here was going to have me pack on the pounds if I wasn’t careful.

I looked around the table, my eyes landing on the Weasley twins, one was looking at me with a smirk. No, he was just glancing at me… I look back up, still looking. I decided to try something, I winked at him. He raised one eyebrow, his smirk widening a little. 

‘Two can play this game, Weasley.’ I thought, look back down at my plate. 

I chose two deserts, why not treat myself!

“It’s fading.” Ginny said sadly. 

I looked over at her, she was looking sadly at her nails. I pulled out my wand, gave a quick flick and the color came back more vibrant than before. 

“There,” I said. “Should last you a week.” 

“What grade are you in?” Neville asked.

“I’m in my fifth year,” I answered smiling, sticking my want in the ponytail. “I know I’m short, I was not gifted with height.”  
Once everyone was done eating finally, Professor Dumbledore addressed us again, smiling. He gave his normal no going into the Dark Forest speech, a list that Filch wanted to remind people that was forbidden in the castle (mainly items that the Weasley twins would bring in).

He had announced the sad news of no Quidditch to the students which they did not take a liking to, but before he could explain the Event of as to why, our knew Dark Arts teacher arrived. 

Mad-Eye showed up. 

After introducing Mad-Eye to us, Dumbledore got to announce the event to us. The Twins were ecstatic about the tournament, a lot of the students were. I was looking forward to seeing the Yule Ball, but I of course knew what was coming… for the longest time I told myself since I was in America there was nothing I could do about the upcoming war, but since my arrival to England… I had to make a choice, do I stand by and let the events unfold, or do I change the story?   
‘I’m already changing the story,’ I thought as I watched everyone talking amongst themselves about the tournament. 

Professor Dumbledore had dismissed us to bed, but not before reminding us that Beauxbatons and Durmstrong will be joining us in October. ‘So, next month,’ I thought looking at the ceiling. 

‘Finally, time for bed.’ I thought as I made my way with the rest of the students to Gryffindor tower. The children talking about the Tri-wizard Tournament the whole way. 

I looked behind me to see how the twins were reluctant to leave, as if glaring at Dumbledore will change his mind on the age limit. 

Being so tired I tried my hardest to memorize the way to Gryffindor tower, although I knew it wouldn’t be easy since the fastest way was the moving staircase, thank goodness I did not get motion sickness! 

Finally, I made it up the to the 5th year girl dormitory. I looked over at my bed that was closest to the window. Score!

“Keeping my bed warm for me, Onyx?” I asked my black cat. “What a gentleman.”

A sweet “meow.” Was his response. I never had any cat as talkative as he was. 

I felt something tug my hair. 

“Yes, Twiggy?” I asked, my bowtruckle chatted in his little voice away. 

I managed to sneak away one of my adopted creatures, well with the help of Papa Newt, of course. 

“Here, I snuck it out of the Great Hall,” I whispered to him. “Why don’t you get in bed while I get ready, yeah?”

He made a happy noise as I gave him the little bottle of honey my mother shrunk for him. 

Although I would have to wait for all my adopted babies to come home, my mother settled for Twiggy. 

“Onyx leave Twiggy alone,” I told my cat as he watched my bowtruckle with great interest as he climbed into my bed. 

Once already for bed I joined them, sleep did not come as fast as I would have liked. I was exhausted, but my mind was on overdrive. It wanted to go read all the books, roam all the halls, look through all of Snape’s notes. 

I grabbed my want from my nightstand and gave it a little flick, silencing spell in place, curtains drawn, one last flick and on the ceiling of my bed a screen appeared and the show Supernatural played. 

Of course, another spell I made, the shows and music I love and loved wouldn’t be around for nearly a decade, if at all. 

With Onyx asleep at my legs and Twiggy asleep in the little curve of my neck and shoulders, I fell asleep to a wonderful dream filled with dragons, green landscapes, tricks and a certain trickster freckled red head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, please let me know what you thought of it! Also I want to share with everyone that this story is on Fanfiction . net.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So here is the first chapter! Let me know what everyone thinks. I didn’t go into detail about how she was before since she was going to be “reborn” anyway. 
> 
> Also if any of you have seen “Meet Joe Black” that’s the voice of Death I was speaking of. If you have not seen the movie death is a mix of voices both female and male, but mostly Anthony Hopkins voice. I am mainly going off memory with that scene so if there is no female voice with it, I do apologize. I will update the Tag’s and Rating of the story as we go as well.
> 
> The next chapter shall skip to her in her 5th year.  
> Thank you and please tell me what you think!  
> I wanted to see between these two house’s which one do you think Olivia should be in? Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?
> 
> Hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving!


End file.
